


Home Again

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: (like literally coming home not the dance), Friendship, Gen, Homecoming, Music, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: When coming home from a long journey you are more than allowed to have some fun. Luckily no one at the Nine Shrines is about to object too loudly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just... pretend they're coming home from a really, really long adventure.
> 
> (I blame [Jume](http://jumezat.tumblr.com/) for this. That is to say introducing me to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwZHYKsGIu4) which immediately made me go "I have to have the characters sing/dance to/enjoy this right now immediately").

The sky was dark with rain one late evening towards the end of Tenthmonth. Not quite All Hallowe's Eve or Costume Day or Spookday or the Day of Darkness just yet but the time was drawing near. The trees were groaning in the wind and the few leaves that remained rustled ominously. The ground was hard underfoot with autumn turning to winter chill, all the flowers in Kyl'il's garden had long since wilted.

A group of travellers slowly trudged their way up towards an old, rather shabby looking bar. They stopped a little outside the door to look at it, recommitting it to memory after such a long time away. Light flooded out of the windows to greet them but no one could be seen inside. Ashe threw back her hood, the smile on her face was real and warm.

Thog pulled open the door and they moved into the warmth of the Nine Shrines bar. Markus threw aside his heavy rain cloak and spun around, breathing in deeply. Gregor just stood a little inside the door, eyes closed, seemingly just enjoying the familiarity. Kyr had headed over to one of the tables collapsing onto the bench with a content look on his face.

Thog made his way back to the bar instantly. Dont stood behind it but she seemed more than happy to be relieved of duty and was soon out the door leaving the group to enjoy their bar. Ashe shrugged off her rain cloak and sat down on the nearest table. She breathed in the familiar smell of the bar. Wood, whiskey, lantern oil and a hint of burnt something that never seemed to want to leave.

Gregor moved eventually, going back to the small kitchen he'd asked Dont to keep stocked. Not long after he returned with sandwiches for everyone. A comfortable silence descended over the bar as the occupants listened to the rain hitting the windows and the roof and munched quietly on their supper. It had been so long since they'd been here last. Since they'd been _home_ last. Because that was what this had become. No matter their roots or former obligations the Nine Shrines bar and the Shrouded Isles were home. They were a safe haven.

The silence was eventually broken by a few stray notes coming from Markus' direction. Everyone turned to him with some curiosity as he began to tune the guitar he'd left behind when they'd departed last. Eventually he seemed satisfied and began to play a tune that was familiar to all who were present.

Ashe laughed delightedly. That song was a classic pretty much everywhere and very fitting. Markus grinned and looked at her, clearly meaning that she should be the one to sing. She rolled her eyes fondly and kicked off her shoes, getting up onto the table.

Thog moved away from the bar counter, sitting down by a nearby table just in time for the song to begin. Ashe grinned and came in at the exact right place, of course she did, she knew the song by heart. It may not have been a favourite on Meathe but she had found it in her father's old library, she had learned it and she had loved it.

“ _I've been many places_  
_I've travelled 'round the world_  
_Always on the search for something new_  
_But what does it matter_  
_When all the roads I've crossed_  
_Always seem to lead back to you..._ ”

As the beat picked up for the refrain she noted Gregor was tapping his foot, a smile growing on his face. Kyr was grinning broadly.

“ _Old familiar faces_  
_Everyone you meet_  
_Following the ways of the land_  
_Cobblestones and lanterns_  
_Lining every street_  
_Calling me to come home again_  
  
_Dancing in the moonlight_  
_Singing in the rain_  
_Oh, it's good to be back home again_  
_Laughing in the sunlight_  
_Running down the lane_  
_Oh, it's good to be back home again_ ”

She continued the song as she began to tap out the rhythm herself. At the crowning line of the refrain “Oh, it's good to be back home again” Kyr and Gregor sang with her and she suspected she saw a flicker of a smile on Thog's face.

As the melody calmed for the second verse she jumped nimbly off the table. She moved towards Markus, a distinct glint in her eye. The second verse began.

“ _When you play with fire_  
_Sometimes you get burned_ ,” she grinned at him. His answering laugh at that was filled with genuine mirth.  
“ _It happens when you take a chance or two,_ ” she spun around to face Thog. He raised an eyebrow as she began to approach him.

“ _But time is never wasted_  
_When you've lived and learned_  
_And in time it all comes back to you..._ ”

“Dance!” Markus called with a laugh in his voice. Ashe reached a hand towards Thog, inviting him to dance with her. He watched her for a second before taking the offered hand and letting himself get pulled to his feet.

Markus took over the singing as Ashe and Thog spun around each other. Gregor and Kyr happily clapped out the rhythm, everyone chimed in on the iconic line that was oh so, so fitting as the storm continued to rage outside.

The sky was overcast and the rain hammered down as music streamed merrily out of a well-lit tavern. Shabby looking, perhaps, but not so much so now that its walls were filled with laughter once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short but sweet thing about them having fun after a long adventure probably full of death defying stunts. They deserve this much, don't they?


End file.
